Connect-Tek
The Connect-Tek (sometimes mispelled as Connect Tek) is a revolutionary weapon designed by Jim McGrath that debuted in Team Turbo. The device was created based on Steel's alien technology and was capable of creating practically everything that a person could think, such as weapons, armors and other various kinds of objects. Eventually, the device was stolen by Mortum, a villain who was searching for it in order to evolve the humanity, and the Connect Tek was encrusted on his skull and replaced his brain, giving him the ability of recreating himself in many different ways. History The Connect-Tek was designed by Jim McGrath during an undetermined amount of time and was based on Steel (or Makino's technology), hence it's ability of creating armors. In the future, the Connect-Tek was kept in the Ice Box facility alongside with other Makino technology that N-Tek found in low temperature. Meanwhile, a scientist known as Mortum was searching for the Connect-Tek, which, when connected to his own brain, would give him the ability of creating everything that he could think of, transforming him into a omnipotent being. He eventually found out about the device's existence after he heard tales of it by unknown sources. When Maxwell McGrath, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. went to the Ice Box, Alex followed the piece of Jim's Connect-Tek's sword and eventually reached the base. Later on, The Elementors attacked and Max was forced to retreat alongside with Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O.. Shortly after, a hologram of Jim McGrath appeared explaining better about the Connect-Tek, like its abilities, origins, and others. The villains managed to destroy the door but luckly Alex locked Max, C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne and started to discuss with Max to activate the Connect-Tek. Under pressure, Max was forced to activate and remembered his allies that they should think in armors since the device is capable of adapting with the need of the users. Max activated it and T.U.R.B.O. Energy tendrils were released, energizing them and creating the armors to fight back against the villains. Eventually, The Elementors successfully defeated Max's team and managed to get the Connect-Tek, but were discussing of who was going to stay with such power and why even they would share it with each other. Toxzon suddenly appears and knocks down everyone with a toxic gas and steals the device. Max wakes up and gets a hovercraft and goes after the device, and succesfully managed to defeat Toxzon and his Goopaniods. Afterwards, the villains team-up to get the device and Max unleashes the full power of the Connect-Tek, creating Turbo Prime Mode and releasing T.U.R.B.O. Energy so his team could defend themselves. They defeat the villains and Professor Mortum suddenly appears and manages to teleport the Connect-Tek to his hands. While Mortum was analyzing the Connect-Tek, Max suddenly appears and destroy the roof from Mortum's base and says he wants the Connect-Tek and save N-Tek. After releasing bombs to kill Max's loved ones, Mortum tries to escape and in the process Max uses his Connect-Tek sword in a desperate attempt to defeat Mortum but only damages the device by slicing its side. Mortum teleports to the desert and finds his assistants. One of them points out that the Connect-Tek was leaking and shortly after the device starts overload with energy until it completely covers Mortum's body with an energy wave that ultimately destroys him. The Connect-Tek is encrusted on Mortum's head and becomes his new brain, while his body was entirely transformed into a kind of armor made out of Connect-Tek poligons with other technologic parts. Brain Bank After Mortum captured and dismembered Steel, he created his own version of Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy bank, naming it "Brain Bank". The brain bank is a small device with the shape of an arachnid animal similar to a parasite attached to the Connect-Tek. With this device, Mortum would be capable of harnessing endless amounts of brain energy similar to how Steel is capable of harnessing endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. During the last battle against Mortum in his Turbo Scorpion Mode, Max impaled the sword on his energy sphere and made the Connect-Tek, alongside with the Brain Bank, be exposed. Max charged his sword with his T.U.R.B.O. Energy and released it on the Connect-Tek, destroying the Brain Bank and the device itself, giving back the brain energy to the humans and possibly killing Mortum once for all. Abilities The Connect-Tek was inspired on Steel's alien technology. Inside of the shell, there is a matrix that, when charged with some kind of energy (for example, the T.U.R.B.O. Energy), gets the ability of connect technologic pieces, configuring and reconfiguring those pieces to create new armors, in a similar way to how Max's Turbo Modes work. The Connect-Tek can adapt with the needs of the users, adapting with what they think that they are or what they want. In case of Max's Team Turbo, the members got new powers and armors based on what they wanted. When it fused with Mortum, his body was destroyed in the process and his body is entirely made out of Connect-Tek poligons and other technologic parts. Because of that, Mortum cannot be destroyed and if he is, he can simply reconfigure his structure and return more powerful than ever, since the Connect-Tek is programmed to pull itself together if it is destroyed. Additionally, according to Jim McGrath, the Connect-Tek is a very useful tool in the right hands, but in the wrong hands, it can turn into a complete disaster. Creations *Turbo Animal Modes **Turbo Tiger Mode (by Alex) **Turbo Eagle Mode (by Mortum) **Turbo Raptor Mode (by Alex) *Turbo Storm Modes **Turbo Lightning Storm Mode (by Rayne) **Turbo Ice Storm Mode (by Mortum) *Turbo Vehicle Modes **Turbo Chopper Mode (by C.Y.T.R.O.) **Turbo Wrecking Ball Mode (by Mortum) **Turbo Drill Mode (by Alex) *Mortum's techno-zombotic form and its Turbo Modes (Turbo Trap and Turbo Scorpion Modes) *Mortum's Temple Trivia *The name of the technology is directly based on the name of the Connect-Tek toyline, which consists in connecting accessories in the characters to create new transformations and modes. *The Connect-Tek's design is very similar to the Fuser from Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Category:Devices Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Destroyed Category:Mortum's Arsenal